Flower
Flower is a female contestant and the main antagonist on Battle for Dream Island. She was on the Squashy Grapes and was the first person to be eliminated because she had the most votes at the first Cake At Stake, with 4 votes. She was also the last person to be eliminated before the finale with 524 votes in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, the second most votes ever (after Donut, with the record of 573 dislikes). She is generally disliked by all the contestants (except Blocky ) as her temper is that of a dynamite stick. Flower tends to express anger even against the host, and feels that nothing should stop her in her path to win the competition. She also has insectophobia (fear of insects) Battle For Dream Island Take the Plunge Flower is first seen in a flash-back, when she asked Ice Cube if she looks beautiful. When Ice Cube responds no, she angrily kicks her away. Later on in her first present appearance, she competes in the contest to win Dream Island. She pushes Woody, Eraser, Tennis Ball, Firey, Golf Ball and Needle off the edge, and almost Leafy, but Pin pulled her back up. Later on, Leafy and Pin try to bowl her over, with Blocky saying uh-oh, but she kicks them away. Later on, when Teardrop, Blocky, Pin and Leafy are hanging off the edge, she's about to make them fall, but Blocky kicks her over. She holds onto Pin, but when Pin licks her, she falls off in disgust. During the Team pickings, Flower insults Teardrop's intelligence, and Bubble tells her to be nice. She tells Snowball to beat her up, but he refuses and she calls him a wimp, so Blocky beats Bubble up instead with Flower cheering Blocky. Flower is one of the last picked for the teams. Tennis Ball points out that she will be less of an enemy if she is chosen for their team, so she is put on the Squashy Grapes. Flower does terribly in the challenge. She is the only one who doesn't run when Snowball throws Golf Ball off the cliff. She refuses to help make the boat, and refuses to jump in the boat too. With a lack of team effort, her team ends up losing the challenge. Barriers and Pitfalls Flower is in the bottom two to be eliminated. She threatens to crush the speaker if she is eliminated, but she is (with 4 votes), so she activates the crusher. However, it hits Golf Ball and explodes, sending her flying away. She is later seen flying over various monsters from the ocean. Sweet Tooth Flower is chosen by the Speaker to be a judge in the cake baking challenge. She starts giving unfair scores. She stomps Bubble's strawberry cake in a rampage because she was voted off, and then complains how it looks terrible. Flower then scores Bubble a 1. Then she gives Coiny a 7 for his "dirt cake". Flower then gives Eraser a 10 even though he was supposed to get lower because his cake was a strawberry like Bubble's. She then gives Firey a 3 right after he was supposed to get a 10 because he didn't bake his cake in an oven. She gives Leafy a 0 even though she was supposed to give her a 10. Then she gives Pin a 10 for a cake that was an exact replica of herself. Power of Three Flower is briefly seen in a flashback from Take the Plunge: Part 1, when Leafy points out her "hatred" for Flower. Cycle of Life It is announced that a loser would be rejoining the game. For her campaign, Flower threatens to crush anyone who doesn't vote for her. Insectophobe's Nightmare Flower is given the opportunity to rejoin the game, but only receives four votes, and is eliminated once again. Half a Loaf is Better than None Flower is once again given the opportunity to rejoining the game. She does very well in the challenge, but still comes in second to Spongy, and is eliminated once more. Reveal Novum Flower complains how badly she wants out of the TLC, being trapped in there for 16 months. She tries to get out by standing on Blocky, but she failed. She later agrees to help with an escape plan, but it fails miserably. Gardening Hero It is announced that a loser would be rejoining the game. Similar to Cycle of Life, as her campaign, Flower threatens to stretch anyone who doesn't vote for her. However, she did not stretch one of her non-voters. The one she didn't stretch was a Snowball voter that got mentioned twice. The Glistening Flower is the first of many eliminated contestants to vote for Ice Cube who called her not beautiful in episode 1 to be eliminated, along with 9 other constants. Later, Flower receives the most votes (205) to rejoin the game, so she finally is back in the competition, so she said high-5 for teardrop, Speaker give a cake for her. Flower says "Finally", But it's a pizza, she replied "What?". In the challenge, Flower throws Firey down the long jump track, and then doesn't even to attempt to win, getting even lower then Spongy, leaving her up for elimination. She then threatens to twist any viewer who votes for her. Don't Pierce My Flesh Flower is seen on a bridge with Firey. Firey shows her a bug, and Flower kills it with a sledgehammer, unintentionally destroying the bridge. She falls into the water, while Leafy saves Firey. Later, when the announcer is killed, she thinks that she should win Dream Island. She also makes a replacement box to replace Speaker, along with Firey's replacement box. Flower is in the bottom two to be eliminated, but she is safe over Rocky in the closest voting ever, she get a cake and have a high-5 for leafy, but Leafy said no thanks and Flower slaps her. Before the Contest, Speakers give a house for everyone, Flower thinks her house is too small, she wants a bigger one. When the contestants have to vote on the challenge, Flower is the only one who votes for a beauty contest, Flower is unhappy due to everyone else who votes another contest. In the escape the volcano contest, Flower finds the lava very hot, and Leafy accidentally pushes her in. Flower burns numerous times, until she and Leafy jump across Spongy, and catch up to Bubble and Firey. Flower mocks all of them until she is eaten by a lava monster. When the volcano erupts, she is part of the five way tie, meaning that they have to do the beauty contest. Flower's replacement box is very right, and gives Flower immunity for being so beautiful, along with Firey. At the end of the episode, Flower turns to metal with everyone else. Hurtful! Flower is annoyed by Firey Speaker Box, and throws a bowling ball at him, he jumps, killing Flower's replacement box. Then, when all the contestants are faced with the metal furnace, she pushes Firey and Bubble in, before she is pushed in herself. She comes out of the Master Recovery Center, celebrating that she isn't heavy anymore. At Cake at Stake, she had immunity, so she is safe. During the challenge, she quickly pushes Leafy and Firey off the balance beam. She takes the motor boat, quickly going across. She wants someone else to help her up the rock wall, and demands Bubble to do it. When Bubble refuses, Flower pops her. When Firey refuses, she pushed and extinguishes him, also burning Leafy. Bubble eventually decides to help her, but she got hit by the booby trap, and sent flying. She knocks Firey off Leafy's head and kills him. She hitches a ride with Leafy, and latches onto Firey to get across the rock wall. She easily passes the test, and makes a dirt cake, despite Firey's protests. However, she trips and falls off the bridge. She isn't seen until much later on, when she, Leafy and Firey catch up to Bubble. She quickly tries scaling the pole, but one of her petals falls off, almost hitting Leafy. Leafy quickly avoids it, and accidentally deletes the pole. Flower kills Firey with water, and both have to start again. However, she quickly comes back, when Bubble and Leafy are ending their friendship. She pushes Leafy into the lava, and then, gets Bubble to help her to the top. However, Bubble simply throws her into the lava, so she doesn't get immunity, and is up for the final elimination. Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 Flower is seen demanding an apology from Bubble for not giving her immunity. Leafy apologizes for her, and Flower says it was adequate. At Cake at Stake, Flower finds a bug, and kills it, but not before it lays its eggs on her. When BFDI is canceled, Flower, in her frustration, throws the bug eggs at the Speaker, and they hatch into thousands of bugs, and they have to run for their lives. When she is jumping off the canyon, she is hit by an asteroid and killed. However, it is shortly revealed that she faked her death. However, Flower is eliminated once again. Flower, refusing to be eliminated, uses her mirror to reflect the lasers, sending a bush and the sun into the TLC. However, Flower is soon caught by the laser by setting the mirror by an angle that makes it reflect all around the world and hit her in the back. Return of the Hang Glider Flower's final appearance is when she has gone wild, and bites a piece off of Speaker, making him unable to pronounce the 'k' sound. Flower doesn't want anyone to win, but ends up voting for Leafy. Later, after Firey wins Coiny was pretending to be dead, he kindly lets Flower onto Dream Island, despite thinking she's a jerk. Flower is shocked when Dream Island is sold to Leafy, but is soon killed by an asteroid. When she returns, she is shocked that no one is celebrating that she is back. Bubble tells her off for being selfish, and Flower angrily destroys the Bubble Recovery Center, using an incinerator. Firey pushes her into the incinerator, but she is brought back, and she starts to destroy all of the Recovery Centers. Soon, she has destroyed them all, meaning that if anyone dies, they are gone forever. Flower is quick to kill Bubble "forever" (although Pencil later suggests using Bubble solution to bring her back), making everyone gasp. However, Flower is soon crushed by the UFO, meaning that she is dead forever as well, much to everyone's joy. Blocky said he wanted Flower to be dead. Battle For Dream Island Again Zeeky Boogy Doog After Ruby types Flower's name down on the recovery center, she comes back to life. However, she is quickly frozen by Gelatin. Some time during the challenge, she thaws out. At the end of the episode, she tries to get revenge on Gelatin by throwing a bug at him. Gelatin says that he's immune to bugs now and freezes Flower again. Evil Leafy then teleports on top of her and starts sinking into her. Then some weird brian like patterns start coming out of Flower and right before the episode ends, Yellow Face appears randomly, saying "HELLO!". Get in the Van Flower's only appearance in this episode is when she throws up Evil Leafy, who makes the area turn dark like in Get Digging. Trivia *She is one of the three characters (along with Spongy and Blocky) who were the first to be eliminated, rejoin the game, and be re-eliminated. *Flower got about 1/6 of ALL of the votes and has recieved the most votes ever on BFDI, with 1056 votes. *Flower was the first and last contestant to be eliminated before the finale in BFDI. *Flower is also the last rejoining contestant to be eliminated from the game. *Flower was one of the three contestants to be eliminated, then return to the game, then eliminated again. *Flower was one of the three contestants who died "forever" in Episode 25. *Flower always seems to get karma for her terrible doings AND EVEN HER NON DOINGS. For example, when she killed Bubble forever (sort of) in Episode 25, she died shortly after. *Flower has received the most votes (1039, including rejoining votes) out of any other contestant on Battle for Dream Island. **Despite dying, she was still up for vote to join Battle for Dream Island Again. However, in BFDIA episode one, despite her getting enough votes to join the game, was not allowed to due to her being dead. This was the same for Leafy and Bubble as they were not being present at the time. ***Since She along with Bubble and Leafy were not allowed to join, Book, Puffball and Yellow Face took their places. **This is also the case for Woody and Nonexisty, However they did not recieve enough votes *She is known to say "Oh my gardener" instead of "Oh My Gosh" (as in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) *Ties for 4th place for killing someone with Golfball since they both were responsible for bubbles 4th death. *Has a kill count of 11+ she killed bubble in episodes 2,(along with golfball)and in episode 23 and 25. She also killed firey 4 times in episode 23, leafy 2 times in episode 23, a bug, her own speaker box, and the announcer speaker box numerous times when they found out they can kill him whenever they want to. *After Flower rejoins in Episode 21, The Vote count is gone down until she's eliminated. *Flower is the first female contestant to have her own Speaker Box. The second female is Puffball. *Flower has been in the TLC for more than 17 months in BFDI. *Flower, along with Evil Leafy, are the only objects who were unfairly frozen. *She is the only female character to rejoin the game. It is unknown what type of Flower she is. Possibly sunflower. *Flower is one of the three female contestants in BFDI who didn't join BFDIA. The other contestants are Leafy and Bubble. Gallery Flower3.png Flower 3.png Flower 4.png Flower 5.png Flower 6.png Flower 7.png Flower 8.PNG Flowers Promo pic.png|Flowers Promo pic D.png|Flower flying off after her first elimination Flower_Icon.png|Flower's Idle 1 FLOWER.jpg|Flower is with Ice Cube. 995.jpg|Firey and Flower's speaker box. Flowerspinner.png|Flower's whell of score. Flowerescape.png|Flower stand on Blocky to get out. she could have climbed Match or Pen, but Blocky is better. Flowercake.png|Pin maked Flower cake. flower.jpg|link=Flower q.jpg|weird flower|link=Flower Robotflower.png|Robot Flower flower voting for icy.jpg|Flower Voting Ice Cube Bubble And Flower.jpg flower and fire.jpg flower....PNG|Flower wears non-slips shoes. EvilFlowerSpeaker.png|by ChocoBlue23 flower leafy.png|Flower and Evil leafy|link=Flower l fl fi b.PNG flower.PNG image.rageflower.jpg|Every single one of them! Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.YAY.jpg|I don't weigh like a thousand pounds anymore! Angry Flower.PNG|Flower is seen in BFDI intro Flower BFDI.png flower in zeeky boogy doog in the end.PNG|Flower being frozen with black vines around her after Evil leafy sinks into her (Thanks to Gelatin) 8yaon.PNG|Another weird flower from episode 21. fre.PNG|Evidence That A Flower Recovery Center Might Exist. Flower rages.PNG|Flower rages Firey and Flower.PNG|(Episode 22) Firey and Flower is happy when they have immunity Flower 10.png See also Category:Females Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Season 1 Merged Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Pink Category:Rejoined Category:Yellow Category:Girls Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:24th Category:Flower Category:Returned After Elimination Category:Dead Category:Revivied Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Not In BFDIA Category:One Team Category:One-time contestants Category:Plants Category:Diliked Category:Disliked Category:Teleported by the laser Category:Teleported by the sender scoop (S1) Category:Angry Category:Unpopular Category:Hated Category:Most Hated Category:Antagonist Category:Main Antagonist Category:Conflicts Category:Alive again in season 2 Category:Flower Speaker Box Category:Season 2 Category:Eliminated Category:Elimination Category:Returned Category:Anger you be i eliminated Category:In one interaction Category:Eaten by Evil Leafy Category:Contestants Category:Killers Category:Dangerous Category:Formely'ed appearance in BFDIA Category:Short characters Category:Evil